Nina Patterson
Nina Patterson, otherwise known as Lakewood's “Bad Girl”, is considered; the cruelest student George Washington High School will ever have. Nina managed to make so many people loathe her that just about every character in the show had a motive for her murder. Nina outright threatens people and puts out embarrassing social media videos whenever she likes just to be terrible. She and Tyler O'Neill had been dating but were broken up. When Tyler starts spending time with Brooke Maddox, Nina suddenly thinks her territory is being poached. The mega-popular and pink lip-glossed Nina prowls the halls of the high school, bringing down every “loser” in her way. Nina is a strikingly attractive, blonde bitch. She is obsessed with perpetuating her status at the apex of the social hierarchy at all costs. She also lived in a gorgeous modern house, complete with a hotel-worthy swimming pool, a chic square hot tub and a voice-activated speaker system. Nina is outwardly aggressive, spoiled, rich, and acts in the manner of an archetypal snob. She often uses her family's influence to escape any responsibility for her evil actions, believing herself to be above the law. She appears to lack empathy for others and shows no regard for the suffering of those she deems a threat to her authority. Nina is a self-interested sociopath who is the corrupt ringleader behind a massive and lucrative conspiracy to put the end to Quinn Maddox's hierarchy as Mayor of Lakewood and instigates a nefarious and murderous plot, no matter who gets hurt or killed. Nina and Tyler, along with classmates Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald, ran a lucrative blackmailing operation where they sold risque videos of Nina to town officials in Lakewood before blackmailing them to pay them money to keep their secret. Nina was also a frequent bully of Audrey Jensen, even going as far as to record the closeted Audrey as she made out with her girlfriend Rachel and making it go viral, humiliating both of them in the process. Nina is able to cover her sociopathic nature beneath a charming veneer. Once things start going awry, she undergoes into severe murderous insanity. Every second in every one of her scenes, is designed to get you to cheer for her impending demise. Most of Lakewood's teen populous reacts to Nina's death with mild indifference, dry humor, or as a legitimately good thing, seeing as she was an asshole bitch after all. Her kill is arguably the most classically framed slasher movie murder in the entire show, with the cat and mouse between victim and killer straight out of the horror classics the show is trying to honor. Nina has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story, serving as the posthumous secondary antagonist for the drama half of Season 1, and without her there would be no story to begin with. Personality Desperate to stay power as "Queen Mean", Nina was the perfect personification of evil and cruelty in Lakewood -- a satanic and monstrous self-proclaimed bully. Nina is a self-interested sociopath who is the corrupt mastermind behind a massive lucrative blackmailing business. She instigates a murderous plot, to which no matter who gets hurt or killed. As a cruel psychopath, Nina hugely enjoys the agony of others, and relentlessly plays sadistic manipulation pranks on almost everyone. She is cruel, callous, manipulative, sadistic, sociopathic and narcissistic bully. Nina could control, corrupt, and twist anyone's minds into obeying and trusting her to do her evil bidding with just her words and feigned kindness. .]] Nina abuses her lonely classmates mercilessly and tries to make their lives miserable using many humiliating ways. Nina thinks she's the ultimate girl, the best one in her school and that she has the right to judge and punish anyone any time she wants in any way she wants. She thinks that they deserve it because they're different and she doesn't want to be punished because she think's that she did the right thing. She's a person with no feelings that exists only for make everyone's life miserable and make men her servants. Overall, Nina Patterson deserved to die the worst way. Scream: Season 1 Pilot During lunchtime at George Washington High School, Audrey Jensen is viciously bullied and taunted by Nina Patterson while Tyler O'Neill whipped his phone out and filmed. Nina sat one the left side of Audrey glaring at her, while Tyler sat on the right, poking at her left over food. Tyler takes out his phone; snickered and looked over at Nina, pointing at the corndog. Nina laughed after Audrey attempted to get away but Nina held her back by the long ends of her hair, holding tight and secure. Nina smiled; her lips firm and plump, before shoving the corndog in Audrey's face once again. She pulls back hard on Audrey's hair. The entire cafeteria went into complete shock and silence. Nina and Tyler began to laugh at her and as the bell rang for next period, they let her go and left with a few threats to finish the job. After school ends, Nina walked on passed Audrey with Alison Andrews and Olivia Vegaz, Nina's loyal friends. Nina jumps inside Tyler's black Chevelle, music blaring with all windows rolled down as they drive off. At night, the roar of Tyler's car came to a stop, as two teenagers pulled up to the Patterson household. Nina sits in the passenger seat, while Tyler, sits in the driver's side, his hand casually resting on the steering wheel. Nina rolled her eyes and took a sip from her flask. Nina excitedly announces how Audrey's cruel bully incident went viral within two hours. Nina glad her plan was going well. Everyone was buzzing about the viral video of Audrey Jensen being savagely bullied by Nina. Tyler moved closer to Nina, roaming his hands along her body. Nina remained unimpressed, unsympathetic toward his sexual needs. Opening the car door, Nina stepped out and headed toward her house. Nina's heels clicked against the pavement on the way toward her front door, leaving Tyler watching her walk away with a longing expression on his face. Nina walks up to the front steps of her house. A key clicks into the lock and the front door opens. Nina gasps with happiness after see her little Pomeranian dog. Nina bends down, petting Sage. Nina walks through her house -- Not liking the quiet, she opened up an app on her phone and commanded into her phone to turn on music. She bobbed her head to the beat, as a pop song started playing from the various speakers around the house. A little while later, Nina changes into a black string bikini and puts on a magenta kimono, while Sage yapped at her feet. Nina's phone dings with notifications, causing her to look down. Picking her phone up, she eeing a video of her talking to Sage just a mere few seconds earlier, Nina widens her eyes. Confused, she turns around, surveying her surroundings. But no one was there. Phone dings. "How does it feel to be the star of the show?" Nina sees the text was from Tyler. She turns back around, and noticed the green light shining from her MacBook Air computer; a signal that the webcam was on. Nina shook her head, marching over to her computer and slamming the laptop shut. Leaning against the desk, muttering. Getting another text alert, Nina quickly looks down at her phone. "Am I on thin ice?" Freaked out and growing angrier by the minute, Nina started wandering around the house, trying to see where Tyler was hiding, threatening him with her dog. Clenching her jaw, growling under her breath, Nina walks down the hallway. Reaching the front door, Nina slowly walks towards the it, and slowly steps outside to the porch in wonder. Nina stared out at the empty porch. She listened to the sounds of chirping crickets. Nina looked out at the vast front garden, the gnarled oak tree in the night time. She looked around and scanned the area with narrowed eyes, frowning when she noticed that, again, there was no one there. Getting another ding from her phone, Nina looked down at the screen and sees a video playing of herself walking outside from just moments earlier. Nina gasps in fear, spins around. But still, there was no one in sight. Nina's breath was coming out in short pants, no longer finding Tyler's little game funny. She couldn't help but jump in fright, as another beep came through her phone, causing Nina to furrow her eyebrows. "Maybe you'll get more views than Audrey's video." Nina froze momentarily, before quickly heading back inside the house; her fear slightly washing away and replacing itself with anger. Nina scowly calls out in anger, walking into the living room and to the side glass door. Wanting to come follow, Sage nudged Nina's leg with her snout, only for Nina to shut the door in the dog's face, whispering, Sensing Nina's movement, the motion-detecting lights turned on, illuminating the pool area and revealing numerous lounge chairs, a large swimming pool, and some aesthetically pleasing plants. Walking toward the hot tub, Nina sees steam rising from the heated water. Nina commands into her phone to turn on music. And music emitted from the speakers along the house and distracted her from Tyler. Nina sits down at the edge of the hot tub, dipping her feet into the hot water as the warmth soothed her tense muscles. But her calm state only lasted for a few moments and was interrupted when a strange noise reached her ears. Instinctively, Nina turned around, trying to push down the fear that gnawed inside her. She called out hesitantly for Tyler. The motion-detecting lights shut off, and Nina turns back around to grab her phone, sending a text to Tyler's number. "Was that you?" she typed. "Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting?" A smile made its way onto Nina's lips. She liked this new side of Tyler. "I may have underestimated you," she texted back. Setting her phone down and removing her legs from the water, Nina headed toward the other side of the hot tub. Nina dropped her robe, giving Tyler a perfect view of her, as she slowly made her way back into the hot tub. Nina seductively watches the backside of the house. She slowly turns around and almost sinks into the water, resting against the wall of the hot tub. As her phone alerted her of another text message, Nina snatched the phone from the edge of the hot tub, unlocking it to see what see what it said. "You're killing me." Satisfied by Tyler's reaction, Nina typed back, "Then get over here, and do something about it." After sending the message, she set her phone back down, leaning against the edge of the tub and closing her eyes. A few seconds later, her phone dings. "Heads up." A splash in the water startled Nina. She opened her eyes, squinting slightly from a splash of something dropping into the water. Frowning, she moves closer to see what it was. Horrified, Nina screams once she sees Tyler's severed head floating in the water, facing her with his eyes open. Nina's hand splashes water around. She rises up, letting out another blood-curdling scream. Quickly reaching out for her phone, Nina grabs it and scrambles out of the water, panting while she ran in panic, only to keep looking back to see if anyone was following her. After a few moments of running aimlessly in fear across her backyard, she came to a stop by hiding behind a tree. Still hyperventilating, Nina struggles to unlock her phone with her trembling wet fingers. Starting to get fed up, she wipes the phone on her arm, turning on the voice command app. Nina whispers frantically into the phone, using Siri to call 9-1-1. Siri calls someone else. Nina grunts in frustration and then peeks her head out from behind the tree. Seeing no one around, Nina looks back. Deciding to make a run for it, Nina runs toward the house, causing the motion-detecting lights to turn on and her to panic. Pounding the palm of her hand on the locked garden glass patio door, Nina tried to get inside, but to no avail. She cried out for help. Seeing as that wasn't working, Nina panically goes further down the side of the house. She continued to frantically bang her hands against the glass, in an attempt to get someone's attention. But no one, besides her dog, was home. Just as she was about to call out for help again, in the hopes that one of her neighbors would hear her, the wicked-sharp blade of a hunting knife slashed horizontally across Nina's back, slicing the flesh open. Nina lets out a strangled cry of agonizing pain before dropping to her knees as the warmth of blood drips down her back. Nina's hand desperately reached behind her to stop the bleeding. But she couldn't reach the injury. Nina groaned in pain. With her back stinging from the slash wound, Nina spins around and backs away in terror, gasping. Nina slowly staggered to her feet and stumbled across the cement patio, desperate to escape. However, from the possible pain she was enduring or from fear or possibly for both reasons, Nina dropped down onto the grass. She fumbled, trying to crawl away, but the energy was quickly draining from her body. While trying to stand up with as much strength as she could muster, Nina limped across the grass in a last attempt to escape. But she didn't have the strength to go any further. Nina moans in pain, dropping down to the ground again, her back coated in blood. Crawling forward, she continued to whimper, and the white ghost masked figure in a black hooded poncho wraps his arm around Nina, and lifts her to her feet near the edge of the swimming pool. The masked figure pulls Nina to him, gripping her with his arm. Nina beats at the figure while wrenching from side to side, crying helplessly. Tears leak out of her eyes, as she feels the life inside of her slowly slip away. Nina sobs, yelling out, pleas for her life. But her desperate pleas for help came to an end, as soon as the masked figure took the hunting knife and swiftly slices Nina's throat wide open from ear to ear. She choked on the blood that began to fill her airways and felt the oxygen escape her lungs. The masked figure carelessly tosses the limp Nina into the swimming pool with a splash, not even bothering to check and see whether she was still alive or not, knowing that if she wasn't, she would be soon. Near where Nina's splayed out body floated face down, the previously clear water-filled swimming pool began to turn a crimson color, as blood swirled around her half-naked form. Hello, Emma In the episode, on a phone screen, a short video footage shows Nina's pale corpse floating face down, as blood spread around in the water. In front of Nina, holding the camera, was someone in a Brandon James mask -- superimposed with the blinking red caption "PAYBACK'S A BITCH". During a town conference with Sheriff Hudson, Nina was mentioned. Aftermath A Chirpster poll tags Brooke. She discovers a photo with the title: LAKEWOOD'S HOTTEST CLIQUE IS BEING MURDERED! VOTE FOR WHO YOU'D RATHER SEE ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK. Under the title, photos of Nina, Brooke, Emma and Riley. Nina's photo is crossed out with a red X. Later on, Emma, Audrey, and Noah arrive at an abandoned hospital where they discover Nina's necklace laid out on a tray along with items from Rachel Murray and Riley. Emma finds Nina's missing laptop and hacks into it. On Nina's laptop, there were folders of: Nina's friends, the mayor, the principal of George Washington High School, and Sheriff Hudson, along with Emma. Exposed At the candlelight vigil downtown, pictures of Nina are shown along with Tyler, Riley Marra and Rachel Murray. It is revealed that Seth Branson hacked into people's webcams while Nina kept the files. At Emma's workplace, Brooke reveals to her that one day at lunch during Freshman year, Nina bet Will Belmont to sleep with Emma for "inside a month" and thought Emma needed to be taken down. Betrayed Detective Brock confronts Audrey that on September 30, she was harassed by Nina, and filmed by Tyler O'Neill. Nina uploaded the barbaric video 2 hours before her demise. With Nina dead, the murderer created a GIF of her body in the swimming pool. Detective Brock thinks Audrey was the Killer and offed Nina for revenge. In a video footage of Audrey's berserk meltdown (filmed by Rachel Murray), she talks smack about Nina, and swears that once Nina is done, she'll never bully anyone ever again. The Dance and Nina leaving a bar together 2 nights before Nina's death.]] As Audrey and Noah watched the just-for-fun videos Rachel Murray had filmed in public places, they came across some shocking footage: There, canoodling at a bar, were Nina and... Kieran. Audrey immediately jumped to conclusions: "Kieran was leaving a bar with Nina, then Nina got dead." At the school's Halloween dance, Kieran reveals to Emma he did meet Nina but never knew her name. In a flashback, shows Nina in a red bandage dress, looking bored while listening to a man sitting next to her at the bar. Nina soon looks over, particularly eyeing Kieran on the other side, staring at her. Nina smiles flirtatiously as she broke eye contact with the man flirting with her. Then, Nina appears sipping her martini cocktail and sets it down on the table. She has her keys in her hand and smiles while telling Kieran that she insisted on driving herself. Kieran turned a very much drunk Nina to face the exit ahead. Kieran held his hands on Nina's waist, directing her drunk body out the door. Scream: Season 2 I Know What You Did Last Summer Nina is briefly mentioned in this episode. In a flashback, in the school's hallways, Nina walks behind two skrawny girls, and Nina whacks the books and papers out of their hands. With a bitchiness look, Nina saunters down the hallway. When a Stranger Calls A dark video footage on a cinema projection screen catches a glimpse of Piper Shaw carelessly tossing Nina into the swimming pool. Appearances Trivia * Considered to be one of the most evil characters in the entire series; second only to Piper Shaw and Michael Bennet. * She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. ** She is the first female character on the series to die. ** Killed by Piper Shaw. * The official date of Nina's demise is unknown. ** In Pilot -- According to Nina's phone, September 15 was the date of her death. ** In Betrayed -- According to Detective Brock, September 30 was the date of her death. * She discovered about Seth Branson's dark past, and threatened to expose him. * Was the ringleader of a lucrative blackmailing business. ** Blackmailed government town officials. ** Sold various sex tapes as bonus. * Nina appears in flashbacks throughout Season 2. * Shares similar personality traits to Scar from The Lion King http://my-disney-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Scar. Category:Custom Templates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lakewood Residents Category:The Heavy Category:Humiliators Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulators Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderous Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Piper Shaw's victims Category:Charismatic